


she

by Eremon



Series: Prose and Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: She, the most magnificent thing in the entire Universe.
Series: Prose and Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674169
Kudos: 1





	she

**Author's Note:**

> Written during my creative writing class. Enjoy!

She was as kind  
As a summer evening  
As ageless as the moon  
As beautiful as the sun.  
She was known beyond  
The borders of space  
And when she was no more  
The universe seemed like  
A darker, colder place.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to say if I should tag anything else.


End file.
